Tourist
by Miranda Raizel
Summary: Victor Frankenstein has the best idea ever. Okay it's not that great but it is something that could help bring his 'family' together. What is the proposal he uses to reel Caliban, Proteus and Lily in? Open up a B&B.
1. ele

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related with or to 'Penny Dreadful' like characters etc.

 **Pairing:**

Caliban/Victor

 **Summary:** Victor Frankenstein has the best idea ever. Okay it's not that great but it is something that could help bring his 'family' together. What is the proposal he uses to reel Caliban, Proteus and Lily in? Open up a B &B.

 **M note:** The story is AU-ish, characters are ooc-prone and I will kind of divert from canon. It's been established that Victor's a necrophiliac, so there's that... There is no real incest here cause no one is related.

This is the first time I write for the fandom so that's exciting.

I was listening to 'Drop the game' and the cover of 'No diggity' by Chet Faker

* * *

 **Acquainted With The Night**

'I have been one acquainted with the night.

I have walked out in rain—and back in rain.  
I have outwalked the furthest city light.

I have looked down the saddest city lane.

I have passed by the watchman on his beat  
And dropped my eyes, unwilling to explain.

I have stood still and stopped the sound of feet

When far away an interrupted cry  
Came over houses from another street,

But not to call me back or say good-by;

And further still at an unearthly height,  
One luminary clock against the sky

Proclaimed the time was neither wrong nor right.  
I have been one acquainted with the night.'

\- Robert Frost

* * *

Caliban stopped walking around aimlessly through the busy streets of London because for some reason he got the curious notion, the not really (to him) disturbing feeling of tailed.

He was not scared, he is dead already.

What other fear than that is universally acceptable or recognized amongst civilizations as a whole?

He did not know.

Anyway, it should be stated that said act by itself was not what had him so 'on edge'.

What bothers him was who.

If he was any other person he would have thought nothing of it, not really.

Perhaps he would have been somewhat flattered someone took time out of their lives to 'see' what he was up to but knowing _that_ man _._

He was either walking the same direction as himself or and this was more plausible. He was hanging out just watching so that none of his friends suddenly go missing.

After a couple of minutes of this; taking random streets and bypassing, short-cutting then scaring the crap out of strangers through no sincere attempt of it.

He stopped walking as he reached an alleyway and made a noise of annoyance when he realized that it was a 'dead-end'.

Doing what any reasonable person would do. The word 'not' echoes in his mind as he does so.

He sits down even though the brick wall closest to him is sticky with what appears to be goop oozing out from multiple bags full of trash that are emanating a rotting tomato smell.

It does not bother him much as he waits, ponders.

Unusual indeed, the thought of being observed by his maker.

His father.

Victor Frankenstein.

Some creator he was...

Pft.

A child playing God.

Nevertheless, a god among men.

He should not think that. Much less say it aloud.

Such a compliment...truth...would go straight to his head boosting up his ego when all _he_ desired with such despair.

Was to see him suffer.

.

It was not the act so much as the person playing the part.

Victor was watching.

Mapping out, remembering the layout of this part of the city. He counted each step mentally to make sure he wouldn't get lost.

Is honestly a bit surprised he hasn't bothered walking this way before. There isn't much to see and it is way out of his normal area of business.

So he isn't that shocked.

Knowing, fully understanding that the _creature._ Or as he liked to call himself, Mr. Clare would be the first and only person he would have a difficult time...persuading.

His plan was ingenious.

.

.

Proteus was on board without him really getting more than a few words out and Lily went with it because she could not seem to choose in between Mr. Gray or Mr. Chandler.

Once she had a few days to herself, well away from either.

She would probably keep both and they would not complain much because polygamy.

Slowly walking in a elegant yet slightly aloof looking way of his as he kept to himself even though people tried to talk to him about Miss Ives.

He wasn't her father or a part of her family.

A great friend, sure he supposed but that did not mean he should be made aware of or actually care to know of her whereabouts throughout the day.

.

.

Now.

Acquiring a safe yet practical distance from any danger simply knowing Lily or Vanessa could cause to his person.

He walked into more.

But this was for a good cause.

Something that he would in time, undoubtedly taint because the establishment of his moral has always been a little skewed.

Standing on the line between good and bad until he is forced to choose.

Walking as if blindfolded only to question himself in the no-longer rare moments that arise where he is not all that sure which side is the one under him.

He knows that he is not really cut out to be stalking.

Well then, he is glad that he has a trade and that this certainly is not it.

A few times he got lost and thought of giving up but he pushed it away as he walked a little faster.

If he had stopped to think for a moment he would have remembered that John always found his way back to him.

Maybe it would have worked for him too.

.

.

.

Caliban kept calm as he attempted to lose himself in a crowded street but in a matter of seconds Victor found his way as if he were trying to get out of a maze.

People blocked his path as he tried to walk faster but held back a bit to see the way children looked at John like he was some sort of macabre science experiment gone wrong then promptly ran back up to their parents.

He sighed.

A strange feeling seemed to make his heart ache for him as he winced at the thought of this being a normal occurrence for his...

Child?

That didn't feel or really sound accurate to him.

Friend?

No, that was one thing they would never be.

His train of thought laid forgotten as he thought he had taken a wrong turn only to stare into the yellow eyes of his creation.

"Hey...you"

Brilliant start to what is bound to be a great conversation.

In another life they could have been friends.

If John gave him a few minutes and Lily pouted while Proteus gave him puppy-eyes.

Victor knows he will win.

All he needs to do is make up a scenario drastic enough to convince him that joining them is beneficial to everyone in their family.

...Maybe he was pushing it and John just kept staring at him blankly one instant, the next it was full of rage.

He felt like taking a few steps back but kept calm, in place.

Even though it was already getting dark out and the man currently watching his body language for some sort of sign.

Perhaps one of deception or something akin to that.

He did not feel all that scared or nervous about this.

Seconds passed as he just looks at the man who could tear him in half with little effort.

Re-animating Proteus had been attest to this fact but stitching him back together had not been a difficult feat.

He briefly wonders if his other creations share in his strength but for now files that thought away.

With time everything would pay off.

All he had to do was talk and be assured that John would listen.


	2. Tragic

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related with or to 'Penny Dreadful' like characters etc.

 **Pairing:**

Caliban/Victor

 **M note:** Cereal was invented in 1863 by some guy in the United States of America. The characters are ooc-ish, this is AU. for obvious reasons but still takes place around the 1890s- Victorian period.

* * *

"Creator, you must be joking." The thought alone of this man, his cunning. The simple fact that he's spent almost half of today seeking out his firstborn for this shit.

Oh his folly is impressive in this instance and John doesn't find this to be humorous at all.

Victor's indignant look speaks volumes no words could ever achive but he won't give in so quickly.

"No...this is not me jesting, Caliban." His hands are clutching the fabric of his shirt as he brings it up to cover his nose slowly.

It doesn't really help but it's fine at least he feels a little safe psychologically even though he probably looks kind of retarded.

 _It's cool, no one's nearby. Well Caliban's here but he doesn't count, so it's all good._

Just staring at the wall in disgust won't really help him with anything but he's only pulled out of his thoughts when the creature next to him starts talking.

"John Clare. That's my name now. Know this now demon, you do not have authority over me."

"Right, look that's nice. Whatever. Fuck okay, here it is. Son..." Victor felt like bashing his face into the wall but it's splattered in weird crap.

He takes a second to take in his surroundings as a look of repulsed disgust is now prominent on his features even though half of it is covered by his shirt.

There is so much garbage and what smells like rotten tomatoes.

It takes a full minute to collect himself, he still wants to throw up but that's unbecoming and John is just looking a little sad and assumed underneath all that anger.

He needs to make this better, maybe even try to apologize and be on his not so merry way because he's done enough damage and the sad thing is that he hasn't even tried to do it or honestly make sure that he fixes it.

"Your family needs you, I...I need you to help us with something-"

"What."

Victor wants to facepalm because he had been getting to the point of explaining. Actually he is pretty sure Caliban will not go through with joining him if he tells the truth.

Okay, he's got the solution. _Lie._

"...it's always been Lily's dream, you see and Proteus is so excited. They, both of them. Want to start...open up a B&B."

Uh that was terrible but he tried so it's good enough.

"She's been 'alive' for a year and a half." The deadpan is his words is at the point of comedic in the fact that it's so damn serious.

"Goals?"

"No, Victor. Not really."

"Please. I just want us together and coming here to beg you, persuade you about this somewhere so close to whatever the fuck is trying to escape that load of trash right there...this...it is not how I planned to spend my day off."

"You're right. I'm pretty sure you'd rather be injecting yourself with morphine."

"Honestly, right now? Yeah. That does sound preferable to this. I'm here in a place I grantee you that I will never visit again if common sense doesn't fail me, it's a Saturday."

He's said the words as if they explain everything but at this point he's started talking and he won't finish until he's got Caliban saying that he wants a raise in salary even though they haven't even begun.

And he's quickly forgetting what it is he is ranting about.

"...Nobody else does this, I should be asleep or at some random chicks party hitting on g-" His eyes open a little wider as an idea forms itself slowly in his mind.

"I'll cut back on my drug intake." This suggestion sounds preposterous and he isn't sure if he can actually go through with this because it's pointless and he's the one to suggest it, doesn't that defeat the purpose of this?

Who cares, it's out there now.

The look of confusion is short-lived on Caliban's face as it morphs into one of 'I give no fucks' and he's got zero problems letting his Creator know it.

"Your health is of little concern to me-"

Victor holds up a hand as if signalling for him to stop talking as he speaks up, refraining from just blurting the first thoughts that come to his head.

My goodness, he needs a filter and cereal because he's kinda hungry but wants something light.

"If I died now or in a week you will not have the opportunity to cause me suffering. I'm sure you wouldn't waist an opportunity such as this."

He licks his lips because his mouth feels a little dry and he just wants to go home or at least to a familiar setting. This is the type of place he's read of where people get mugged or killed.

Then again he isn't alone or in too good a company but he feels a bit safe knowing that his creature would sooner kill him than allow someone else to cause him harm.

God, he's such a fucked up person.

"John, you can ignore me for most of the time we work together or keep tabs on me to see that I'm not trying to ditch you, again."

He grimaced and backed up a few steps as he hears loud squeaking. He is greatly disturbed by the thought that a rat chewed its way out of the trash.

"Hang on, do we really need to discuss this here. I think I'm dying and great. Well that's just _perfect_ , I just gave you an-"

John took notice and is wondering if he's actually serious right now.

Because here before him stands a mortal who can raise anyone he so chooses from death and he's seemingly scared of or grossed out by rodents.

 _Okay_.

"I know of a little place nearby, come on."

A look of astonishment plays upon what is visible on his face and he wants to say 'thanks' but at that point in time it feels like too much even though it clearly isn't.

"I have money, a lot of it. I usually don't use or brag about it but I have enough to buy a nice place in an upscale neighborhood. A place Miss Ives suggested that is a reliable source of potential customers, travelers."

The conversation ends there because there is a group of guys walking around them, surrounding.

"They are walking too quickly to be just passing by."

Caliban doesn't look like he wants to fight anyone and Victor knows that he could just sit back and watch as he is in complete danger but that doesn't stop him from being a smartass with his next comment.

"No shit, Sherlock." Victor wants to bash his face against the wall because he just had to jinx it.

 _Goddamnit._


End file.
